fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!
Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is a sequel to Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Unlike the prequel, you can play as many characters. Previews February 4 to March 25 (one part was added every Monday): The Off to Work story that introduced the main story of the game. April 3: Papa Louie is shown in a cage, indicating that he is trapped by Sarge. April 15: The first screenshots are shown, showing that players can stun enemies by jumping on their heads or kill them by sliding down a hill. April 22: A new feature shows that after you save a customer, he or she can help out with their own weapons and skills. Big Pauly is shown; his weapon is a Crushida pepper bomb and his skill is ground pounding, shown to demolish cracker blocks. Another screenshot shows that customers can be freed form their cage by pulling a chain instead of being weighed down by pizzas in the first game. April 29: The map of Munchmore is shown, consisting of nine large levels encompassed in 5 areas. Warp Keys (50 total, including the one thrown in the top jar in Off To Work, Part 6) are needed to unlock more levels and can be earned for rescuing one of three customers in a level (there are 28 total), collecting all 100 coins in a level, collecting five specific items in a level or defeating all the burger monsters in a level. Earning some of these need one of six skills, but levels can be played again with different character. Coins collected can be used to buy two different outfit for each customer, Marty is shown in one of them. Prudence is confirmed as a customer you can save; she can be saved in level 1. May 7: 5 of the 30 different enemies are shown: Army Onions (bumped from Papa Louie 1), Burgerzillas (the game's Pizza Monsters), Sarge, Radley Madish (as seen in Off To Work and on Radlynn's shirt), and the Party Subs from Papa Louie 1. May 16: The first video footage of the game is shown. Scooter is shown in the 45-second clip, her weapon is her skateboard and she has a skill of double-jumping. In the clip, she knocks down a couple of Onions (from the April 15th preview), Tomatoes (from Papa Louie 1), and a Burgerzilla (it takes 4 hits to defeat one). One of the locations in the game is revealed to be Lettuce Lane. The scoring system for the game is also shown: 5 points for each coin, 10 points for each kill. May 23 '''(according to Quinn's Q&A): As a question about if it's finished, it's announced that all the music and sounds are finished, and they're about to playtest it. '''May 30: The release date is announced; the game will be released on June 5th. June 5: The game is released. Off to Work (with custom narration) Part 1.jpg|Off To Work: Part 1 frame02.jpg|Off To Work: Part 2 Frame 3.jpg|Off To Work: Part 3 Frame04.jpg|Off To Work: Part 4 Frame05.jpg|Off To Work: Part 5 Frame06.jpg|Off To Work: Part 6 Frame07.jpg|Off To Work: Part 7 of2w.jpg|Off To Work: Part 8 Marty took out his cap, flipper 5000, and the key. He read the calender and said "Ahhh... today is Free Burger Day!" And he went out, and drove to Rita's house. "Come on Rita."said Marty "OK, I'm on my way." said Rita. And on their way to their restaurant. "Wow!!!" said Rita "Lots of customers!" "Ya, you're right!" said Marty. Marty parked his car and they went inside. Rita turned on the open sign light and the customers were all here. They cooked, put the customers' favourite toppings, and served the burgers to them. After a while, a strange person, wearing a coat, gloves, a hat, and a pair of glasses, arrived. "Huh, who are you?" asked Marty. And the strange person said "I want 3 meat patties with top and bottom buns." But he did not order any sauce or toppings. After the stranger got his order, he threw a coin to a tip jar. "Are you throwing an ordinary coin?" said Marty while the coin dropped into a tip jar. Suddenly, a light appeared, which frightened the wits out of him. Also, a portal appeared and the customers were very scared. The strange person took off his coat and it was Radley Madish, and Sarge too!!! And all of the customers were sucked into the portal! Marty and Rita were trying to hang on, but they lost their grip and sucked into it!! Customers #Marty (Special Skill: He don't have, Weapon: Spatula) #Rita (Special Skill: None, Weapon: Spatula) #Prudence (Special Skill: None, Weapon: Dog Squeak Toys) #Taylor (Special Skill: None, Weapon: Ear Buds) #Clover (Special skill, None, Weapon: Drumsticks) #Big Pauly (Special Skill: Ground Pound, Weapon: Crushida Pepper Bombs) #Mindy (Special Skill: None, Weapon: Hair Dryer Whip) #Akari (Special Skill: None, Weapon: Bananazooka) #Boomer (Special Skill: Gliding, Weapon, Roman Candle) #Kahuna (Special Skill: Ground Pound, Weapon: Surfboard) #Professor Fitz (Special Skill: Gliding, Weapon: #Georgito (Special Skill: Crawling, Weapon: Money Bag) #Foodini (Special Skill: Gliding, Weapon: Ballon Whip) #Yippy (Special Skill: Gliding, Weapon: Cookie) #Scooter (Special Skill: Double Jump, Weapon: Skateboard) (NOTE: Scooter's number listing is subject to change) #James (Special Skill: Pushing, Weapon: Plunger) #Greg (Special Skill: Crawling, Weapon: Yo-Yo) #Captain Cori #Ninjoy (Special Skill: Wall Jump, Weapon: Karate) #Peggy #Penny #Sarge Fan! #Rico #Zoe #Connor #Kingsley #Papa Louie Baddy list #Onion #Brown Onion #Army Onion #Kaiser Onion #Red Tomato #Roma Tomato #Runt Tomato #Party Sub #Burger Slider #Brussel Lark #Lettuce Lark #Leafy Lark #Dill Wheel #Dill Worm #Dill Weed #Blue Shroom #Thorn Shroom #Bow Shroom #Bacobar #Bacoburn #Bacobites #Swiss Zack #Cheddar Mack #Pepper Jack #Radish #Laddish #Pararadish #Cheese Wheel. #Jellyback #Awesome Saucer #Burgerzilla #Sarge #Radley Madish Trivia *In the credits tab when pausing, Matt and Tony are running away similarly to Marty and Rita in the pictures. Gallery Papapappapapapapapa.jpg|Papa Louie 2: Coming Soon Papalouieburgersattackscreenshot1.jpg|Screenshot of Marty running around in the land of Munchmore. Papalouieburgerscreenshot2.jpg|Rita stunning an onion by jumping on its head. Papalouie2burgerscreenshot3.jpg|Marty sliding down a hill. papalouieburgerscreenshot04.jpg|Big Pauly is rescued. papalouieburgerscreenshot05.jpg|Customer Unlocked! papalouieburgerscreenshot06.jpg|Big Pauly threw a Pepper Bomb to his enemy! papalouiburgerscreenshot07.jpg|Big Pauly pounds weak bricks. choosecharacterblog.jpg|Screenshot of "Choose your Character" chooselevel_blog.jpg|The map of this game. levelcomplete_blog.jpg|Level Complete! Prudence is rescued back to safety. Baddies.jpg|Some examples of Baddies. launchdate.jpg|Launching Category:Games Category:Flipline Games Category:Papa louie legends